


Miraculous Ladybug: Alternate Season 3

by Megaprimo1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, adrien is depressed and out of character, especially adrien, im awful for this, poor kiddos, the slowest of burns, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaprimo1/pseuds/Megaprimo1
Summary: Hey readers! I've decided to get back into fic with this piece! It does take place after season 2, so SPOILER WARNING! TURN BACK NOW!With that out of the way, I wanted to explain that the kiss Marinette gave Adrien on the cheek in episode 25 seemed more platonic to me than anything, so it's not going to change the dynamic between the two in my writing. I am ignoring season 3 because I have my own ideas I like better >:) enjoy, and please comment to let me know what you like and what I should change. I thrive off of your (construcive) criticism!





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s wrong, kitty?”  
“If I lied to her and said I was alright, she would believe me, right?”  
“I don't know, chaton. It always seems like she knows you pretty well. What’s wrong?”

Chat Noir sighed and leaped from the window frame into her room. “It’s complicated.” Marinette sighed and threw up her hands. “Listen kitty. My friends are all out on dates today, and with their families tomorrow. If not for you, I’ll be 100% alone this weekend.” Chat Noir looked at her in concern and gently said “You ok, Mari?” Marinette simply smiled. “Don’t worry about me. But I’ll tell you what, if you tell me what’s wrong with you , I’ll tell you what's wrong with me.” Chat Noir gave her a hug and said “You’re a great friend, Marinette.”

Marinette scowled and said “Funny, that’s what the boy of my dreams keep saying to me.” Chat Noir winced. “Sorry. So anyway, I’ve given it a lot of thought, and I’ve decided I’m going back on what I said. I’m giving up on Ladybug.” Marinette shot up and almost fell over. “Why? What’s in your way?” Chat Noir glared at Marinette’s poster of the superheroic duo. “Apparently, she’s going to wait on her Prince Charming forever. I promised myself that I would wait for her to come around, but it’s not fun and romantic anymore. My heart aches all the time, to the point that I’m feeling sick.” Marinette averted her eyes. “Maybe you should find out who she likes, and whether she still pines over him.” Chat Noir looked at her despondently. “How would that help? Wouldn’t it make me feel worse?” Marinette giggled and said “You’re a blond, fairly charming guy in a skintight leather suit. I think you’ll be fine.” Chat Noir did a backflip off of the couch, full of nervous energy. “YEAH! I’ve got to talk to Ladybug. Wait, you never told me what’s wrong with you, maybe I-” “Later, kitty. Unlike yours, my problems can’t be fixed with a conversation. Go get ‘em, tiger.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres a short little chapter 2! Keeping them short helps me keep the uploads fairly consistent. and trust me, it only gets darker and sadder from here.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir waved his partner over from a nearby rooftop. “Before you finish your patrol, I have a question” Ladybug lightly stepped next to him, thinking “I didn’t think he would take my advice so soon! Oh well.” Ladybug gave a sigh. “I’ll tell you anything aside from my identity, kitty.” Chat Noir took some deep breaths and psyched himself up. “Who is it that you’re in love with?” Ladybug turned away. “It’s. . .well. . .Adrien Agreste.”

Chat Noir did a double take, mouthing the name “Adrien Agreste”. Then he smiled and went to pull his ring off. “NO!” Ladybug shouted. “Knowing your identity won’t fix this.” Chat Noir tapped his chin, his expression falling. “What if he was dating someone else?” Ladybug shook her head. “I’ll wait for my chance to prove why I deserve his love.” Chat Noir angrily shot back “But what if he doesn’t deserve yours? He’s a rich supermodel, I’ll give him that. But other than that, you’re by far the superior one. Why not date someone who appreciates that?” Ladybug shook tears from her eyes. “Chat, I’m saying no.”

Chat Noir nodded slowly, not meeting her gaze. “Yes, mila-I mean Ladybug. I don’t want my feelings to interfere with our partnership. I’m sorry to have distressed you.” Before Ladybug could reply, Chat Noir slipped off the rooftop into the shadows, leaving ladybug very much alone.


	3. Chapter 3

“Spots off”  
Ladybug had been pacing in her bedroom for a long time before she realized she still had her costume on. “I screwed up, Tikki. I really messed up.” Tikki glared at Marinette, for the first time in a while, and pointedly flew across the room, away from her. “Yes you did. You broke that boy’s heart. Maybe revealing your identity would have been the smarter option.” Now it was Marinette’s turn to glare back. “No way. Nuh uh. He just wants to date me, and it’s hard enough being a hero without being in a relationship with your partner.”

Tikki relaxed a little bit. “Are you sure you don’t love him?” Marinette climbed into her bed and flopped down face-first. “I’ve never thought about it,” She mumbled through her pillow. “I mean, he’s funny and kind, and he does seem to genuinely love me, for all that he acts silly sometime.” Marinette kept listing reasons when there was a tap at her window.

“Chat Noir!” She exclaimed, rushing over to pull aside the curtains and let him in. “H-hey M-m-marinette.” He shivered, his lips blue from cold. “Oh my god.” Marinette breathed, pushing him onto the couch and piling blankets around him. “What happened, kitty?” Chat Noir turned away, his expression dazed and dreamy. His words a slur, he said “Tried making Ladybug see that I care. Didn’t work. Just upset her. I’m worthless.” Marinette gave him a huge hug and said “You’re not worthless.”

He rolled away to the other end of the couch. “You don’t even know who I am under the mask. Trust me, the world would be better off without me.” Marinette put a hand on his forehead. “Chaton, are you high?” He gave an odd giggle and said “Nooo. Just… understanding. I finally get why all the bad things have happened to me. It’s a sign. If there is a God, he doesn’t want me here on Earth.” Marinette felt tears sting her eyes and turned away so he wouldn’t see. “Are you crying? Stop. Stoppit. It’s not your fault.” Chat Noir tried to pet her face, but he ended up smacking her. “It’s my-I mean Ladybug’s fault. She broke your heart. She’s your partner, but she didn’t have both your interests in mind.”

Chat Noir shook his head, mushing his face into one of her pillows. “It’s my fault. I let my identities in and out of costume diverge too much. She couldn’t tell whether I was the real me or not. She’s attracted to me out of costume, but my alter ego is a rich, worthless prettyboy.” Marinette frowned at this, thinking ‘why would I like him out of costume?’ Heedless of her expression, he continued on, saying “ Even as a superhero, I’m no good. Ladybug is the one who captures the akuma in the end, and her superpower is more useful. She saves the day every time and I’m just a sidekick.” Marinette grabbed his shoulders and lifted him from the pillow, looking him in the eyes. “That’s not true and you know it.” Chat Noir pulled away, tears leaking from the corners of his mask. “Yes it is. The other heroes are practically sidekicks, and even they are more useful than me.” Then he spotted an “Adrien The Fragrance” billboard across the street from Marinette’s window.

“That’s another fuckin’ thing,” he groaned, lurching up from the couch. “How can I have a normal love life with this shit-” He opened Marinette’s window, pulled out his staff, and extended it until it smashed the screen, destroying the advertisement. “-staring me in the face.” Chat Noir slumped down on the couch, a gloomy look on his face. “Ladybug is the only girl, probably in all of Paris, who had a chance to really know me as Chat Noir. But, like everyone else, she’s drawn in by the fame, riches, and good looks of my true identity.”

Marinette waved her hands in front of her face. “Wait, wait. Waitwaitwait. That poster is the ‘other side of you’? You’re Adrien Agreste?” Chat Noir said “Calws in,” and his costume vanished, leaving him exposed as his true self.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tadahh.” Adrien said in a flat, unhappy voice. “Now you know. You’re the first actually. Well, you did say after the Troublemaker incident that you were ‘just a fan’. Well, what teenage fan wouldn’t want to know one of Adrien Agreste’s juicy secrets. And I know you aren’t ‘just a fan’, by the way. Your room’s decorum clearly states otherwise.” Marinette blushed and threw a pillow at the blond model. “Not funny. Stop being a dick. You’re lucky you’ve already had a rough day and I don’t want to make you feel worse, otherwise I would have clobbered you. My feelings for you aside.” Adrien, who had just resummoned his costume, waggled his eyebrows and said “Ooh, finally revealing your feelings. I’m sorry, but knowing my identity would endanger you if we were together and you’re my first real friend other then Nino, so I’m going to decline your affection, even if you are head-over-heels for me.”

Marinette scoffed and retorted “Tone down the ego, Mr. ‘entitled fashion designer who had everything handed to him on a silver platter’. I want to work for someone’s love, and prove my feelings, and I’m thinking you might not want to flatter yourself. You may have a pretty face, but this side of you is pretty ugly.” Chat Noir glared at her and stood up.

“Yeah, well maybe that’s because I’ve had a pretty fucking terrible day and the one person I thought I could trust and talk to is deciding to, first, deny her feelings rather than put them aside for two fucking seconds and help me through this, and second, snapping at me for confiding in her more than I ever have with anyone else. Ever. God, I would rather go on a date with Chloe than keep up this conversation.” Marinette stared at him, for a moment unsure what to say. “Please leave my room. Get out.” Chat Noir looked at her in disbelief.

“You’re not going to give me advice? I need your help. I can’t deal with this alone.” Marinette looked away and said “And I can’t deal with this tonight. Go home.” Chat Noir looked at her, first with rage, than a hollow despair that made Marinette rethink what she said. Before she could call him back, Chat Noir leaped through the hole in the roof. Marinette climbed the ladder and saw him walking tightrope on the power line with his ‘Cataclysm’ flickering around his hand, which was an inch from his chest. “Volpina’s illusion of me was able to affect himself with this power. Let’s see how true that is.” “Adrien, NO!” Marinette screamed, taking a nearby garden hose and, with her yo-yo skills as Ladybug, expertly threw it so it smacked his hand and crumbled, wasting his power.

But the speed that she threw the hose knocked the leather-clad hero off balance, and he slipped off the wire, plummeting toward the street below. As he lost balance, Marinette saw the defeated look in his eyes. He wasn’t going to save himself. This fall, from a third story roof, would be the end of Chat Noir. So Marinette did the only thing she could think of. She jumped after him.

At first, Adrien couldn’t believe what was happening. Couldn't she see that he was just a burden? If he did this, she would be free of him. Why would she jump with him? Surely her love for him didn’t warrant dying with him. Then he realised she was forcing him to save the both of them. “Fuck.” He muttered in midair, throwing his staff so it extended between two lamp posts. He thrust his hands out, snagging Marinette by the collar of her pyjama shirt, and setting her lightly on the ground. He hopped down, and with a ragged whisper said “You shouldn’t have done that. You’re no superhero, you can’t help people.” And Chat Noir swept away abruptly into the cold, merciless night.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette stumbled through the school’s double doors, where Alya was waiting for her. “Oh my god girl. How late have you been staying up?” Marinette yawned and almost fell asleep on her friend’s shoulder. “I don’t think I actually slept.” Alya’s jaw dropped, and Marinette sleepily reached out a hand and closed it. “C’mon, class. Talk after.” As they walked up the stairs, Marinette suddenly became extremely dizzy, pitched sideways, and fell two stories toward the floor.

"Marinette wake up! Marinette, wake up! God, please be ok, Marinette.” Marinette blearily awoke from the auditory assault into consiousness. “Oh good. You alright, milady?” Marinette smiled at him, though the shock and concern in his emerald eyes almost dispelled this positive mood. “I never thought this is how I would fall head-over-heels for you, kitty.”

Chat Noir increased the concern in his expression. “Why did this happen?” Marinette hopped out of his arms, and said “I was really worried about you. Also, it’s not every day the two most important people in your life confess to being the same person.” Chat Noir blushed. “Well, I’m sorry I turned out to be so disappointing.” Marinette clucked her tongue. “Enough of that. No more self-deprecating BS. We need to talk after school.” Chat Noir shot her a cheery wink and said “Anything for you milady.”

Chat Noir laid in a park bench, basking in the sun. “So, just to make sure, you definitely saw who I was underneath the mask?” Marinette looked down at the ground. “Yeah. It seems like such a bad dream, though. You were already determined not to screw up my friendship with you as Adrien, and now you’re my friend as Chat Noir. Between the two, and the fact that I’ve long since given up on dating you-” “You have?!” Chat Noir jumped in, an eager worry in his voice. Marinette gave a small smile at the look on his face. “Yeah, dummy. Eventually, I had to put my interest elsewhere before I lost my mind.” 

Chat Noir sat up, and in an utterly failing attempt at a casual voice asked “So who’s the lucky receiver of your affection?” Without missing a beat, Marinette replied “Luka Couffaine. He’s the guy I brought to your date with Kagami.” Chat Noir muttered “It wasn’t a date,” as Marinette continued. “After we finished skating, he was such a gentleman about me leaving him to talk to you. We’ve been hanging out more recently. I had been asking you about giving up on Adrien—who is you—because I want to bring him to junior prom this year.” Chat Noir let out a choking noise. “T-that’s a little fast.” Marinette scoffed. “Says the guy who started asking Ladybug out after one day of working with her.” Chat Noir frowned and turned away. “So what should I do? To not be so stressed?” Marinette patted his cheek. “Get a hobby. Something to occupy your time. To distract you.” 

Chat Noir gave a humorless laugh. “I already do fencing, Chinese, photo shoots, and the frequent talks with my dietician. My father is keeping my time plenty occupied.” Marinette gave him a shove and said “Take some initiative, dude. Do something that makes you happy.” Chat Noir thought for a moment. “How about catching Hawk Moth?” Marinette looked at him in disbelief and interjected “I was suggesting chess or something. And are you sure Ladybug would be ok with that?” Chat Noir shrugged. “Maybe I don’t need Ladybug.” 

Marinette’s jaw dropped. “Really? So you we’re only her partner because you wanted to date her?” Chat Noir glared at her and growled “Of course not, don’t be an idiot. But I’m afraid I ruined things. And honestly, I haven’t resolved my feelings for her, and I can’t trust myself to maintain professionalism. And this could be good for me.” Marinette stood up and looked at him, hands on her hips. “I’m pretty sure last night proved, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you should not be going it alone. That’s definitely the last thing you need.” 

Chat Noir put his face in his hands. “I don’t know who to get help from. What should I do?” Marinette tapped her hands on her chin. “Well, Carapace could be a good hero to have cover your back. Protection and all that. And maybe you could recruit someone like Max to help you anonymously, by tracking the origin points of akumas.” Chat Noir peeked at her through his fingers. “Yeah, but I’ll need a base. Something tells me this could keep me out a lot later than my regular crime-fighting.” Marinette thought for a moment. “Well, maybe you could use the Eiffel Tower? It gives you a good vantage point over the whole city.” 

Chat Noir shrugged, surprised at Marinette’s obliviousness. “I was actually thinking—if you don't mind—that I could use your house. Or just your roof, if your bedroom would be asking too much. I just would like the option of somewhere familiar to crash, in case I get hurt, or I’m on the run.” Marinette thought, then realised the full implications of this. “Uh, sure. I-I mean, I don’t see why not. You. Being in my room. With me treating your wounds. With you shirtless.” Chat Noir gave a smirk. “Don’t get too excited. Our relations will be strictly professional,” he said in a mock serious voice. Marinette’s blush deepened. “O-of course. No, yeah, I get it. Cool. Cool, cool, cool.” Chat Noir gave a laugh, his voice high and clear. “I thought you were done getting flustered around me, princess.” And he dashed off, leaving Marinette with the confused thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien threw himself on his bed with a sigh. “What’s your problem?” Plagg grumbled. “A girl just said yes to you coming into her bedroom at all hours.” Adrien glared at him. “A girl who has said in no uncertain terms that she isn’t in love with me. You heard her harping on about Luka. And he’s so cool. How can I hope to compete?”

Plagg smirked as he popped his last hunk of cheese in his mouth. “It’s a ploy. She’s trying to make you interested.” Adrien scoffed. “That’s such a first-grade move.” Plagg winked at him. “Don’t you think Marinette is probably tired of playing fair? She’s been dropping hints for two years.” Adrien spluttered, and rolled off of his bed in surprise. 

“You KNEW?? Two years and you kept quiet?!” Plagg bashfully looked away, muttering something that sounded like “Love is gross.” Adrien hopped over the back of his couch, pulling out his phone, and opened a folder in his gallery. In it was photos of Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien, all cropped just enough to have Marinette’s face be the centerpiece. “God, Plagg, she’s everything. She’s Ladybug without the fancy mask and costume. She’s so nice, and brave. She stands up to Chloe without batting an eye, and gets in trouble all the time just to make her friend’s lives better. I can’t believe I didn’t realise how great she was sooner.” 

Plagg squinted at him. “So you really didn’t know she was in love with you?” Adrien turned around on the couch, a sad, serious look in his eyes. “No. God, I’m so stupid. I thought she didn’t like me. She always found it hard to talk around me, I assumed there was some part of me she hated.” Plagg let out a surprised noise, and zipped over to look Adrien right in the eyes. “Are you NUTS?! Why on kwami’s green earth would you think something like that?” 

Adrien buried his face in his pillow, embarrassed. “I don’t know. Most girls get all swoony and ask for my autograph when I’m around. I assumed that’s how girls behave when they like you. Marinette was refreshing, but I also felt like she didn’t want me romantically. And now it’s too late.” Plagg smacked him in the forehead with a tiny, tiny paw. “How many times do I have to say, you still have a shot. Don’t throw it away. No more of this ‘just a friend’ crap. Commit!” Adrien pulled out his phone once more and texted Nino.

You: Meet me at the Coccinelle tomorrow.

Nino: Sorry bro, I planned a date with Alya.

You: Bring her. It’s about Marinette.

Nino: Alya and I are in. She’s already sharpening her claws, you’d better watch out.

“Ok, Adrien. Here’s the deal. You’re going to tell me exactly what you said and did to Marinette that prompted you to be asking us for advice. And if you did anything to upset her or break her heart, I will grind you into a paste, bake the paste into a pie, and throw the pie into the Seine. Understand?” Adrien nodded mutely, the color drained from his face. Though he was across an outside table from Nino and Alya, he seemed eager to escape Alya’s scary attitude. “Well…” Adrien started carefully. 

“Nino knows I’ve liked Marinette for a little while now. Since we snuck out to my Mom’s movie together. But lately she’s been more comfortable around my, and apparently it’s because she is falling out of love with me.” Alya snorted “Not possible. Oh wait, did you know that she was in love with you in the first place? Nino, did you say anything.” 

Nino frantically looked between his girlfriend and his best friend. “I didn’t, I swear. Adrien, how did you find out if not from me?” Adrien evasively looked away. “Uhhh, I’ll tell you in a sec. She likes Luka Couffaine. She might bring him to prom.” 

Alya’s jaw dropped. “She never told me. Ok, now I need to know. How did you find out?” Adrien used the first, if lame, excuse to come to his head. “I, uhh, was spying on her and Chat Noir after he saved her.” Nino guffawed and said “Classic. Total Marinette move! You’re made for each other.” 

Adrien spit out his tea onto the table. “Wait, how? Does she spy on me?” Alya and Nino exchanged knowing smiles. “She stalked you all the time. She even has a roll-out calendar of your entire schedule. One time, she used her creepy photographic knowledge of your life to plan the perfect romantic encounter for you two. With her luck, it failed of course.” 

Adrien’s eye started twitching. “And I never noticed? How?” Nino shrugged. “Me and Alya tried, dude.” Adrien crossed his arms. “I think I would have noticed, man. You don’t seem like a very subtle matchmaker.” Alya chuckled and said “Really? Trying to make the kiss happen during Nino’s movie. Making you dance all close and shit at Chloe’s party. Getting her to be Ladybug alongside you in that music video. You not falling for her is your fault, dumbass.” 

Adrien steepled his fingers. “So I can fix this though. All isn’t lost.” Alya calmly picked up a butterknife, expertly twirling it between her fingers. “Let’s make one thing crystal clear…” Alya emphasized these words by jabbing the knife in Adrien’s direction. “I respect you and Nino’s friendship. But if you break Marinette’s heart, or ruin her love life, I will kill you. You’ll be in so many bits, I’ll have to put them in plastic bags and hide them with my father’s gardening supplies. Got it?” 

Adrien slumped back into his chair, sufficiently afraid of Alya after all of her threats. “A… friend of mine suggested that she might be doing this to make me jealous. Talking about Luka, that is.” Nino shook his head. “No way, dude. She was talking to Chat Noir, not you. And that’s not at all like Marinette-” 

“Shush, Nino. You never know. I think, if this is a trick of Marinette’s, she’s just playing dirty. But this could be what she really want’s, Nino is right.” Adriens face fell. “So I shouldn’t interfere?” Alya wagged her finger. “I didn’t say that. You just need to be sure of your decision.” Adrien nodded. “Got it. I’ll start planning.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug sat on one of the upper levels of the Eiffel Tower, swinging her legs back and forth. With a sigh, she checked her yo-yo’s screen. “Chat Noir’s signal still isn’t online. He should be out here patrolling with me.” She gave another sigh and mused “If only I could make him comfortable around me again without dating him. I’m just not ready to reveal my identity.”

Just then, her yo-yo beeped, informing her that Chat Noir was rapidly approaching. She spun around, and in her haste to spot her partner, she fell off of the Tower, dropping at a rapid speed. Chat Noir dove out of the air, catching her and slamming them both onto a lower lattice of the Tower. 

“Twice in a day, and neither of the girls I’ve saved are in love with me. Just my luck.” Ladybug feigned a lack of knowledge and said “Who else did you save?” 

Chat Noir’s exhausted expression became serene, almost lovestruck. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Ladybug smirked and teased “So you’ve already replaced me, you flighty tomcat? What’s got you head-over-heels for this new girl?” 

Chat Noir sighed and stared at the setting sun. “She’s actually kinda like you. She’s always helping people, and she’s really nice. I started reconsidering my ‘just a friend’ declaration a couple of months ago, after the first time you seriously rejected me.” Ladybug looked at him, genuine interest in her eyes. Chat Noir couldn’t decipher the expression on her face. “Did you ever try and show me that you had feelings for someone else?” Ladybug finally said. Chat Noir looked away awkwardly. 

“No. Truth be told, I let my feelings for her take the backseat, because I was still kinda desperate for your affection.” Ladybug looked away, and said “You’ve got your work cut out for you, kitty.” Looking all too much like a cat, Chat Noir cocked his head and said “Why, milady?” Ladybug laughed in spite of her guilt at his catlike demeanor. 

“She pretends not to know, but she’s ridiculously popular at school. Here’s just a sample of the people who have crushed on her at school; Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloe Bourgeois, Adrien Ag-” Chat Noir spluttered and interrupted her “Wait, Chloe likes Marinette?” Ladybug nodded curtly. “Well, I’m sure Marinette isn’t thrilled by it either, but no straight girl spends that much time obsessing over another girl, even with negative intentions.” Chat Noir thought about this for a second and then said “And Adrien Agreste? He’s really that obvious?” 

Ladybug shrugged. “Not necessarily. I only know through a dubious line of gossip.” Chat Noir covered his ears. “Nevermind. I don’t want to know how many other people like her. She’s the only one that matters. How can I show her how much I like her? What should I do to get her to like me back?” 

Ladybug thought to herself for a moment. “How can I get him to like me without immediately dating me? I want to give Luka a chance, I can’t keep jerking him around.” “Ok,” Ladybug said “I would say, to start, you can't force her to like you. You can only give her the reasons to like you.” 

Chat Noir looked away, biting his bottom lip. “What can I do? The things most people like about my alter ego won’t affect her,” He said, looking away, away, at the bakery far below, “She’s special that way.” Ladybug laughed and said “You’re a blond athletic guy in a skintight leather costume. I’m sure it’s gonna work out great.” 

Chat Noir winced. “That’s what she said when I asked for advice to ask you out.” Ladybug winced, though Chat Noir couldn’t figure out why the look in her eyes was so. . . guilty. “I’m sorry Chat. Just be yourself, take it slow, and don’t break her heart. You deserve love.”


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien laid down in his bed, unsure of what to do. Finally, he called Nino. It went voicemail, and Adrien hesitated, unsure of what to say.

“Hey Nino. I know you’re sleeping right now, but I need your help. It’s been so long, I almost forgot that you liked Marinette before I did. My talk with you and Alya kinda stressed me out, I could use some ad-”

“Hey dude,” Nino grumbled, his voice hoarse. “How can I be of service?” Adrien frowned at his phone. “Are you ok, dude, you sound messed up.” 

Nino gave an unhappy chuckle. “After our little talk, Alya and I had a. . . disagreement. She thinks you had your shot with Marinette and you blew it, but I told her that you two are perfect together, and you both deserve your shot at happiness. This is the first real fight we’ve had, and it wasn’t even about us.” 

Adrien groaned, a wrenching pain filling his gut. “Nino, I-God! I’m so sorry man. I’m not worth this.” Nino’s voice went from sad to downright angry. “Listen, man, that’s part of the goddamn problem. You need to stop treating yourself like shit. You’re worth it. You may think that because your father hates you, and you’re rich, that you’re a bad person but you’re not. 

“Alya and I can fix this, we’ve gone through a lot worse. You need to reclaim your life. You need to stop eating what your father says you can eat, going where he says you can go. You’re sixteen, almost seventeen. You’re too old for this shit.” 

Adrien sat in bed, speechless. “You there dude? Sorry, I kinda snapped, I’m-” “No, no,” Adrien interrupted, “You’re right. I need to start living my life. Starting with asking Marinette out.” Nino spoke softly, discomfort plain in his voice. 

“Uh, dude, not to burst your bubble, but Alya was right about one thing. You need to take it slow. If Marinette feels like you’re doing this for a reason other than love, it will crush her. Start slow. Dig your way out of this ‘just a friend’ pit you’ve dug yourself into.” 

Adrien nodded. “Ok, thanks bro. For having my back. For everything. I’ll see you at school.” Adrien hung up, and flopped back on his pillow. “I’m gonna do it. By prom, I want to prove to her that I love her, as Chat Noir and Adrien.”


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien hid behind a staircase at school so he could stealthily glare at Luka, who was casually flirting with a heavily blushing Marinette outside the art room. “Seriously, its like you two swapped places.” Adrien turned around, startled and embarrassed, and saw Nino and Alya holding hands.

“You guys made up?” Adrien said, trying to distract from what he was doing. “We’re great! We realised we’re each kind of right.” Nino said with a contented sigh, before Alya jumped in, giving him a mischevious grin. 

“But don’t try and distract from that creepy stuff you’re pulling. You might be in too deep, rich boy.” Adrien scowled at the nickname, and shot back “I could climb out of the hole by standing on your lack of confidence in me. Besides, he’s so. . .boring. If his personality was any more two-dimensional, he would dissappear when he turns sideways.” 

Alya snorted, leaning into Nino as laughter overtook her. When the giggles subsided, she wheezed “Man, you must have been able to afford a good sense of humor with all that money, A-”

“Would you please SHUT UP about the money,” Adrien snapped, before looking around at how everyone in the courtyard was staring and quietly saying “I’m sorry.” Adrien saw Marinette looking at him with concern out of the corner of his eye, and for a moment it looked like she might walk over to him. 

Then she relaxed into the bench, and kept talking to Luka. “I’m really sorry,” Adrien repeated, averting his gaze from his friends. “I’m just tired of being treated different because I’m rich and famous. I want to be a normal guy, Have a normal relationship. Just be happy, and live. But now I’ve screwed up with Marinette before we could even give each other a chance, and my father is trying to pull me out of school, and-” “WAIT.” Nino said, the ‘I’m about to kill someone for my best friend’ tone rising in her voice. 

“What exactly is your father doing?” Adrien looked up at them. “He’s going to pull me out of school after prom. He says I ‘no longer fit the ideal modelling figure, and my unhealthy school life is the root of the problem’.” Alya looked back and forth between the two of them. 

“Lemme get this straight. Your father is going to starve you and force you to exercise, essentially ordering other people to commit child abuse for him because you aren’t an anorexic, 100 pound skeleton, and you occasionally eat beyond 900 calories a day. Have I got that right?” 

Adrien meekly nodded. “Yeah, but the fact that it’s illegal won’t stop him. He’s determined to make me just like him.” Alya shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I won’t stand for this. Nino and I are gonna fix this. Marinette too.” Adrien looked at her, panic in his eyes.

“No! No way, you can’t tell Marinette. That’s just going to lead into a shitty, guilt-trippy occasion for me to ask her out, and I’ll feel even more awful.” Nino nodded. “Ok bro. Just Alya and I. But you can’t live like this. You’re a really nice guy, you deserve a normal life.”

Alya’s mouth broadened into an evil smile. “If I have to ruin your father’s life, bit by bit, I’ll do it so you can live free and happy. And then I’m gonna set you and Marinette up on the world’s best date. You in?”


	10. Chapter 10

“So. . .You and Luka seem close.” Chat Noir asked awkwardly. He was swinging his legs back and forth, having sat down on the railing of Marinette’s roof an hour prior. Mariette looked up from the papers she was signing and rolled her eyes, Chat Noir’s jealousy sitting in a palpable cloud around his head.

“Yes, he and I have been talking more. He’s really sweet. He’s so shy, it’s a good thing I am planning to ask to prom, I don’t think he would ever have gotten the courage up.” Chat Noir smirked and said “Like you never got the courage to ask meow-t?” 

Marinette gave him a shove and giggled. “Don’t kid yourself. That was my reason for a while. Then I thought you didn’t like me that way. And then, even though I realised you might have wanted more than a friend, I got way too busy for dating. With this new design internship in New York, and the job it might lead to, I really don't have time for-” “What internship?” 

Marinette looked at him, her head cocked to one side. “Really? I thought I told everyone at school today.” Marinette tapped her pen to her chin, putting the pieces together. “Although, come to think of it, I never saw you at school. But I saw everybody else. Where were you?” 

Chat Noir evasively waved his hand at her. “I was around. Come on, spill, what’s the secret job?” Marinette sighed and gave him an exasperated expression. “It’s a men’s fashion design gig in America. I have. . .things to attend to, but they should be wrapped up by graduation and then I’m on my way. Audrey Bourgeois is moving back to New York, and she called me and said her offer still stands for me to be her assistant. That kind of entrance to the fashion industry doesn’t come every day, I really need this opportunity.” 

Chat Noir held up his hands. “ No need to defend yourself, it makes perfect sense that you would go. You deserve this opportunity more than anything. Sure, your friends will miss you, but they need to get over it. You’re getting a chance to move up in the world, and they need to respect that.” 

Marinette blinked, surprised at the maturity he was showing compared to a few moments ago. Then she leaned her head gingerly onto his shoulder, her pigtail briefly tickling his ear. “Thanks, kitty. Thanks for being such a good, supportive friend.”

Chat Noir winced at that last word, finally understanding what he had been putting Marinette through.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the first episode of actual season 3, Chameleon. SPOILERS AHEAD  
> Its woven with my story throughout. Enjoy, and comment to let me know how I'm doing!

Marinette walked into the bakery, and straight up to her room, exhausted from the day she had had. Almost getting akumatized, Lila and her lies, and her whole class turning on her had proven too much. She sat on her couch, looking through her phone at all of her photos.

There wasn’t a single photo of herself, without a single one of her friends. She practically devoted her whole soul to her friends when not saving the city. And what had it gotten her? A stab in the back. Marinette realised she couldn’t even see the pictures anymore through the tears in her eyes. Tikki flew up to her face and wiped the tears away. “Marinette, it’s ok. It’s not that bad. Just talk to them.”

Marinette put her phone down. “It is bad. Everything is fixed for now, but they never apologised. They don’t realise Lila is lying to them.” Marinette continued talking, unaware that Chat Noir was climbing into the room. “Only Adrien believes me, and that doesn’t help me-” “I’m sorry to hear that.” Her intruder whispered from behind her.

“AHH!” Marinette shrieked, Tikki hiding under a pillow. “Chat! What are you doing in here?”

Chat Noir stared at the phone in her hand, which was open to a picture of Nino, Alya, and Marinette on the Ferris wheel, the day Adrien had to stay home. “Apparently I’m listening to you explain my worthlessness.” Marinette groaned and sat back down on her couch.

“You’re not worthless. You’re my only real friend right now. But you’re no help in this situation, because you hate me.” Chat Noir cocked his head to the side in a very catlike way. “Why on earth would I hate you?” Marinette put her face against her pillow, embarrassed. “Because, as Alya just pointed out to me, I’m treating you like I don’t care about our friendship, since I no longer want to date you. And now you hate me.” Adrien muttered “Claws in, Plagg.” and detransformed.

“I do not hate you. My feelings are moderately hurt. You were my first real friend, that I made an effort to become close with. But then you dropped me. To make matters worse, I like you Marinette. More than like. Marinette, I-”

“Stop.” Marinette, having sat up, almost gasped at her own words. “Please. Stop.”

Chat Noir blinked twice, shock clear on his face. “Wow. Ok, uhh. Hmm. Twice in a week.” Marinette winced and said “Chat, I’m sorry, it’s just-” Chat Noir held up a hand. “No. Ladybug then you. You both don’t feel that way, and that’s fair. But you, unlike Ladybug, are unsure of your feelings, not emphatic. You felt this way, but now you're changing your mind and it hurts. Not because you’re changing your mind, that I totally get. But you’re acting like you never felt this way. That’s what hurts.”

Marinette looked away. “I don’t know how I feel, honestly. You make me feel . . . confused.” Chat Noir waggled his eyebrows. “Good confused?” Marinette face planted herself into her pillow. “Confused confused.” Chat Noir took her hand and stood her up, tenderly wiping the tears from her face. “That’s fine. Just let me know, one way or another.” And with that, Chat Noir ducked out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette sat down outside the art room in her new usual spot, and popped in her earbuds. She scrolled her music app at all of her saved songs. She stopped when she saw a certain song. It had been so long, she had almost forgotten about the time she starred in the “Miraculous” music video.

The thumbnail was Laura Nightengale with Adrien and Marinette in costume on either side of them. Marinette tapped on the video, and hummed along to the opening instrumental.

But as she kept watching, she noticed that all of her friends were in the video. Almost every person in the video had betrayed her for Lila the day before. She tears sting her cheeks as she locked her phone with trembling hands, the songs final notes wavering in her earbuds.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Luka smiling warmly at her. He tugged on one of her earbuds, popping it out. “You ok, Marinette? Whatever was playing, it must have been pretty intense to make you cry. You’re a tough girl.”

Marinette blushed at the compliment and said “I’m really not that tough. And it wasn’t the song, it was the people in it. All of my friends starred in it, and I forgot about that when I opened the video, but I couldn’t bring myself to close it.” Luka frowned. “What’s so bad about thinking about your friends?”

Marinette looked away. “It's a long story.”

Luka waved his hand at her. “No, no. Juleka told me about Lila. She was siding with Lila, which I thought was a little weird, but I can see that she’s fooled everyone. But why can’t you just talk to them about it?”

Marinette looked at him. “Are you serious? Lila has them wrapped around her finger.”

“Ok,” Luka said gently, “Need something to take your mind off of it?”

Marinette looked up at him. “Absolutely.”

“Well, there’s going to be an open mic portion to prom. I think you would kill it singing that song.” Marinette frowned. “No way. Your solution to me not wanting to think about them is standing on a stage in front of them and singing a song that holds raw emotional meaning to me?”

Luka nodded and said “Absolutely! I have just the place for you to practice. How much to you want to bet that if I mention your name to this guy, he’ll trip over himself to help?”

Mariette looked questioningly up at Luka, who led her out of school. “Who could he be talking about?”


	13. Chapter 13

“Let me tell you, Lil’ M, I was a little skeptical about this young man’s request, partially because I have no idea how he got my number.”

Jagged Stone was spinning around and around on a stool by the audio controller table. “But when he mentioned that the friend that wanted to use Laura’s studio was Marinette, I couldn't say yes fast enough.” Marinette stared around the production room in wonder.

“So I can use all of this?”

Luka chuckled. “Uhh, no. I’m going to be using the fancy stuff, since I have more knowledge of the technical side of music. You’re going to use the recording booth, and together we’re going to make a test track before prom.”

Mariette cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms. “You’re getting awfully bossy.”

Luka blushed. “Sorry, I’ve always wanted to be a music producer, and I’m kind of projecting my dreams into this moment. I’ll chill out, I promise.” Marinette gave a satisfied nod, and Jagged gave a whistle. “Little lady is in charge, that's for certain.” Luka chuckled “I’m not complaining.”

Jagged gave Luka a suspicious look and nodded to Marinette through the glass. She sat in the stool and adjusted it until she was comfortable in front of the microphone. Luka hit play on the track, and Marinette closed her eyes. “Wait, does she already have the lyrics memorized? This girl’s good.” Jagged muttered, expressing his appreciation of Marinette’s talent yet again.

Marinette began the recording calm enough.

But when she said “Up to the test when things go wrong,” Her voice broke for a moment as she realised how crushing the past couple of day’s events were. As she kept singing, she felt an angry determination fill her. She devoted herself entirely to her friends. If they were going to treat her like this, she would show them how much she did for them. By the end of the song, tears had stopped rolling down her cheeks and she belted out the last line. “MIRACULOUS!”   
Jagged Stone and Luka didn’t even wait for the track to end before they burst in, Jagged eagerly shaking her hand, Luka wrapping her in a lanky bear hug. “That was bloody amazing, Lil’ M! I’d never have thought you had that in you! That was brilliant.”

“I knew you had it in you,” Luka whispered against the top of Marinette’s head, not yet releasing her from the hug. “I mean, I figured there was a songbird trapped in your nervous mumbling.” Penny walked into the room, her professionalism fostered by her work alongside Jagged forgotten. “That was very well done, especially considering you were in a professional studio with little to no experience. I daresay Jagged would consider getting a gig or the like for you and your friend.”

“Actually,” A voice trilled from outside, “I’m handling that, dearest Penny. My label would love to sign them, if any.”

Laura Nightengale herself twirled into the room and Luka backpedaled in surprise.. “That was great, Marinette! Oh, it was grand! Trust me, your voice will be in high demand.” Marinette shook herself out of speechlessness and said “It was nothing, I’m not even that goo-”

Laura put a finger on her lips and said “Don’t be silly, I can help you get big. Why not make me and Jagged’s winter concert your very first gig?” Marinette stared at the floor, something she seemed to be doing more as of late.

“I’m sorry, that song is too emotional, and I don't feel ready to sing it in front of my class at prom, much less thousands of people. I can’t.”

Laura patted Marinette’s shoulder. “Just do it by prom, that can be your trial. You’ll do great, there’ll be no denial.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY! This is it, the last chapter before the big dramatic prom chapter. I might split it into two or more to drag out the angst and drama, but can you blame me? Shout out to BFG, for writing such in-depth thoughtful comments. I didn't reply to them because they were so huge and meaningful, I couldn't find time to focus on all of them and do them justice. Thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos on this story, it means a lot to me and I will do my best to keep my writing going well into the new year and beyond.

“Holy fricking frick!” Luka whooped as they walked out of the studio. “LAURA NIGHTENGALE!”

Marinette giggled as her usually quiet friend become incredibly excited and loud. “This is HUGE!” We have to tell your friends!”

Marinette tapped his nose, sitting beside him and eating takeout Chinese food. “No, dummy. They’re the reason I felt wrecked and emotional enough to give that kind of performance on the first go.”

Luka smirked “Performance, huh?” Marinette smirked back and said “Shut up, Couffaine. I’m a musical star, I won’t be caught acting in such boorish, uncultured ways.”

Luka chuckled, then made himself become serious, though his calm attitude was marred by the noodles dangling from his mouth. “Why shouldn’t you tell your classmates? Show them the video, and how upset you were.” Marinette shook her head. “I can’t. They’ll probably think that they helped me get that opportunity with Laura, and that they deserve thanks.”

Luka looked at her in disbelief. “You really think that they would act like that?” Marinette grimly looked at him. “Absolutely.” Luka scratched his chin, deep in thought. “Is there anyone who doesn’t believe Lila?” “No. Wait,” Marinette groaned, “There’s Chloe. God, of course it's her.” Luka looked at her in amusement.

“Why do you hate her so much?” Marinette sighed. “I know you’re new to the school, so let me break it down. Until Alya came to class, nobody stood up to her, and now she goes insane when people don’t bend to her whim. She ruins everybody’s happiness like it’s a game. Her stint as Queen Bee has changed her a bit, but not a lot.”

“Did you ever consider that she doesn’t want to be this way?” Luka said thoughtfully. “Maybe she used to be that way, and since all of you treated her like that’s all she could be, she never bothered changing. The reason she’s starting to change now could be that operating as Queen Bee is giving her another chance. A new life.”

Marinette stared at him, her jaw dropped. “What’s the deal dude? You hang around at school for like 2 days, and you’re suddenly the social wizard? You should’ve come to school sooner.” Luka smiled. “Social Wizards. That could be our band after you make it big!” Marinette gave him a smirk and stood up, pulling him to his feet. “So you’re just going to ride on my coattails? Steal my success?” Luka gave her a roguish grin and said “I don’t know about steal. But more like being partners in crime.”

Marinette smiled at that. “That would be nice. Well, my good sir, I believe it is time for you to escort me home.” “Good heavens, yes,” Luka said comically, checking an imaginary pocket watch, “Best get you inside before the highwaymen and robbers are afoot. After all, the city of Paris is dangerous after 7 pm.”

Marinette laughed, and looped her arm around his. “Onward, knave, and not a word more.”  
“Well, milady, we’re here.” Marinette stiffened at the nickname that Chat Noir usually gave her and, and Luka noticed. “Ok, not that term of endearment. Got it.” Marinette looked at him shyly. “Sorry. But maybe I could give you something before you go.”

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Luka.”

Luka, blushing faintly, replied “Sweet dreams, Ma-ma-marinette.”

Chat Noir watched from a nearby rooftop. “Well,’ He said bitterly, “She’s made her decision.” And, dropping from the school rooftop where he was watching, stormily went home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Expect the actual prom part by tomorrow, hopefully! In this chapter, Marinette is reavealed to have been really petty to her classmates, Adrien is moping, and Marinette exceeds herself as a dressmaker.  
> Too bad prom won't be as nice as the dress looks >:)

Marinette’s phone buzzed for the hundredth time that night, all of her friends desperately trying to reach her before prom.

“Maybe you should stop ignoring them, Marinette. They seemed upset in class yesterday when you gave them the cold shoulder.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t giving them the cold shoulder. I just moved to the back of class to avoid confrontation.” Tikki flew over and looked Marinette right in the eyes. “Yeah, and Alya looked like she was about to cry when you walked past her to leave.”

Marinette lost her composure for a moment, then went back to sewing. “I can’t worry about that now. I haven’t finished my prom dress, and Luka’s picking me up in three hours.” Tikki sat on her friend’s shoulder and chatsized Marinette, saying “You were the one that decided she had to make a dress instead of buying one like every other girl in Paris.”

Marinette giggled, and finished the bottom hem of the dress. “Come on, Tikki. Could anyone else make the dress I had in mind? Besides, it's good practice for when I want to work in design, and I need to make a product sample in a hurry. Look, isn’t it great?”

Tikki perched in Marinette’s hair and looked down at it. “You might blow your cover as Ladybug, but if you think it will be fine, I trust you.”  
After finishing the dress, Marinette rushed over to her mirror, and applied foundation, and a subtle line of red eyeliner. Tikki dove into a drawer and resurfaced with red lipstick. “It’s your big debut. You really should go all out, Marinette.”

Marnette smiled and said “If I’m really going all out, then . . .”

Marinette pulled the ribbons holding her hair into their pigtails, and let it fall around her shoulders. “Oh Marinette.” Tikki breathed.

Marinette paled and said “What’s wrong, does my hair look bad? I haven’t worn it down in forever. God, now I don’t have time to put it back up before-” “Marinette, you look gorgeous. Really, Luka’s going to faint.” Tikki squeaked. This made Marinette laugh, and she said “I hope not.” Marinette looked sadly at the pictures in her wall.

Aside from the class pictures, the posters of Adrien made her sad. Ever since her outing with Luka, he had stopped talking to her or even looking at her in school. “So much for being on my side, no matter what.” Marinette muttered bitterly. “Marinette!”

Her mother shouted from downstairs. “Your friend is here.” Marinette started to walk toward the ladder then stopped. “Uh, Mom? Dad? I can’t get down the ladder in my dress.”

“Jump,” A voice called from downstairs, “I’ll catch you.” Marinette put her arms to her sides and, holding her legs together and her skirt down, jumped.

“Eep!” Marinette squealed as she landed in Luka’s arms.

“Going down,” Luka joked, then made a choking noise as he saw her outfit. “Oh. Oh, boy. I feel underdressed.” Marinette crawled out of his arms and appraised him. He was wearing a black leather jacket with metal studs covering the shoulders. Underneath, he was wearing a dark, forest green button-up shirt with several of the top buttons undone. He was wearing black slacks and black wingtip shoes. In his wrist was his trademark leather bracelet, but now it was string with beads to match the green corsage attached to his jacket.

He held out a corsage of red roses, and gently put it on her wrist. .“I’m glad they match your dress. Your dress is beautiful, by the way.” Marinette smiled up at him and said “Thanks! I made it.” Luka nodded, pride on his face. “Of course! You’re so talented, I knew you would be doing something like this.”

Marinette looked in the mirror at her dress, and almost gasped. This was the first time she was seeing the full ensemble, and it took her breath away.

The neckline was barely at a respectable depth, but the sleeves and skirt were so impressive, it was doubtful anyone would be looking at her chest. The sleeves were made of a silky pink material, with grey spots scattered throughout. The skirt was a top layer of bright red fabric with slightly larger black spots, and layer after layer of ruffled pink material underneath.

Luka held out his arm and said “Well, shall we?”


	16. Chapter 16

Luka and his sister had shared a limo rental, so the ride to school after picking up Juleka and Rose was extremely awkward.

Marinette pointedly wouldn’t speak to them, and only gave one word replies when Luka tried to start a conversation between them.

When they reached the school, Marinette grabbed Luka’s hand and practically ran into the school. Luka put a hand on her shoulder. “Marinette, what was that back there? Rose was really upset. They’re trying to make up for their mistakes.”

Marinette looked at him with a slight scowl. “I think coming here was a bad idea. After the two minutes where I’m singing, it's back to the awkward conversation and avoiding practically everyone in the room.” Luka gave her a reassuring smile. “I think you’re strong enough to talk to everyone and stand up for yourself. We don’t have to go out of our way to talk to people, we can just make conversation when it arises. I’ll be right by your side.”

Marinette smiled at Luka, but their happy moment was interrupted by a shout from across the gymnasium.

“Guys, look! It’s Marinette!” Alya pointed from across the gym, and soon all of Marinette’s friends were swarming her. “We thought something happened to you girl, you ghosted us and nobody could get in contact with you.”

Alya’s worried expression made Marinette feel bitter and angry. “Where was this worry when you guys let Lila harass me, and you helped her instead of me. Sure, you guys made everything right in the end, but how can I trust you guys if you believe her lies that easily?”

Alya and the others sighed, and Alya tried to give Marinette a hug.

“NO! Marinette said, standing closer to Luka. “I just need a little time,”

Then she saw Adrien and his date and her jaw dropped.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagami was tightly gripping Adrien’s arm, as though fearing he would blow away. He had a tight, humorless smile plastered on his face, and he appeared to want to be anywhere but there.

“I’m going to go get us drinks. Soda, right?” Marinette asked Luka.

“Yeah, root beer if they have it.” Marinette walked over to the table by the podium where Nino was DJing.

As she poured Luka’s drink, she turned around and saw Adrien saying something to Kagami. She scrunched her nose up, but nodded. Then Adrien walked over to her. “You look like you’re having fun.” She said sarcastically as he approached and grabbed a sparkling water.

“Yeah, well, my first choice of a dancing partner wasn’t available.” He said, looking at the floor and feeling very small. “What, was Chloe too busy admiring her reflection to say yes?” Adrien scowled and said “You and Luka are great together, He’s dressed a little informally, though.”

Marinette looked at him, head to toe, and gave an appreciative nod. He was wearing a black suit jacket with a bright lime green tie and a grey shirt. Pretty basic, but he made it look good. “Yeah, well, not all of us can afford to dress like supermodels in and out of the shoots.” Adrien pointed at her dress and said “You can't throw the rich boy excuse at me while you dress in an outfit that most girls in Paris would kill for. Now that I think about it, why did you go with a Ladybug theme?”

Marinette twirled a loose lock of hair and said “It really stuck with me when you said I was our class’ Ladybug. And there’s more to it that you’ll see tonight.” Adrien loaded pastries and desserts on a plate, piled in large stacks. “You planning on sharing that with your date?”

Adrien shook his head. “With the new diet I’m on, I have to take every single bite I can get when I’m not under my father’s gaze.” Something about the mention of Gabriel Agreste soured Marinette’s mood in a way she could not explain. “Why do you need a new diet? Is there something wrong with your health?”

Adrien looked away. “No, my father is . . .Never mind. I promised myself I wouldn’t talk about it with you.” Marinette was shocked. He didn’t trust her. “Enjoy your night.” and he walked away, neither one sure who was more miserable.  
“What were you talking to her about for so long?” Kagami demanded after Adrien returned. “Nothing,” Adrien sulked. Kagami looked over at Marinette and hissed “Did she say something that upset you? Do I need to do something?”

Adrien looked at her in exasperation. “No, it’s fine.” But he knew nothing about this night or any day after would be fine.

Luka quaffed his soda and gave Marinette’s shoulder another squeeze. “I’m going to go talk to Nino about the sound mixing for our time on stage. You good sitting here?” Marinette looked at him, forcing a smile. “Sure. I’ll be here.” Luka nodded and walked off.

As he approached, Nino said “Listen, I’ve had to tell ten other people tonight, I’m not taking requests until-”

“Nino, shush. I need your help. So you know how they were going to cancel the open mic because nobody wanted to sing? Well Marinette is going to sing, and I’m gonna help her. Can you set up my bass, and load an instrumental for me? It's Laura Nightingale’s ‘Miraculous’.”

Nino broke into a grin. “Hey I remember when our class starred in that video!” Luka nodded. “That’s why she’s doing it.” Realization dawned on Nino’s face. “Using it as a badass comeback and showing Lila she won’t back down. Sweet.”

Luka’s lips twitched in annoyance. “Not just Lila. Everyone in the class betrayed Marinette, and this is her way of venting.” Nino stared at him. “Oh, shit. So that’s why she’s been avoiding everyone.” Luka facepalmed. “You guys are more oblivious than Adrien. Anyway, text me if anything goes wrong or you need my help. My guitar is in the art room.” Luka walked back, and Nino watched as he took Marinette’s hand and led her to the dance floor.

“Ugh, he’s gonna be Luka Coffin when I’m done with him.” Alya said from behind Nino. “Ahh!” Nino yelped, “Don’t scare me like that, girl. Luka a serious chance with Marinette. And this song thing he has planned is-”

“What song thing?” Alya said, perplexed. Nino scratched the back of his head. “Marinette kinda felt betrayed by us, and is going to use open mic to show that she’s resilient and whatever. Luka’s playing guitar for her.” Alya leveled another glare at Luka.

“Why, that little-” Nino shook his girlfriend. “No, Alya. Adrien is choosing to be petty for whatever reason, and Luka now has an opening. We can’t make everything go perfect for them.” Alya sighed, then got an evil grin. “Or can we?”

“Hey Adrien, can I borrow you for a moment?” Alya said, voice oozing fake charm.

“Actually,” Kagami said before Adrien could speak “He’s busy.” Alya glared at the bluenette and said “Possessive doesn’t look good on you, Kagami. I was talking to him.” And with a jerk of her head, she led Adrien away.

“So here’s the deal. You know that song, ‘Miraculous’? Marinette and Luka are going to play it on stage. Unless you want him to steal her away, I suggest you figure out who you really love, and if it’s Marinette, get your piano-playing butt up on stage.” Adrien stood stock still. “Maybe Luka and Marinette deserve each other.” Alya rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but maybe she also deserves you. You may be in your sad supermodel snit right now, but trust me, you and her need each other.”

Adrien looked over at Kagami, and then at Marinette. “Ok. I know what I need to do.”   
“Hey, Dupain-Cheng.” A voice hissed. “Ugh, what Chloe?” Marinette sighed. Then she saw Chloe’s expression. “Hey, are you ok?” Chloe gave a laugh, which became an abrupt, choked sob. “Not really. I’m all alone tonight, and nobody will dance with me.”

Luka smiled and said “You’re more than welcome to sit with us, your Majesty.” Chloe blushed, and looked back at Marinette. “Wow. That dress is to die for, where did you get it?” Marinette tried to push down her pride as she said “I made it myself!”

Chloe’s face lit up with excitement, then she marshalled her emotions. “That’s cool, I guess. You’ve got talent, Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette smiled at Chloe, “Thanks, Queen Bee. Care to dance?” Chloe let out a little gasp of shock. “Uh-well-I mean-” Marinette grabbed her hand and, laughing the whole time, pulled Chloe onto the dance floor. They fumbled with hands and legs and hips for a moment, than settled in to the beat of the song. “Don’t get any weird ideas, Dupain.” Marinette smirked and said “I wouldn’t dream of it, my queen.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe sat down “What the hell was that, Marinette?” Marinette's eyebrows shot up. “You just called me by my first name.” Chloe waved her hand dismissively. “Yes, well, I've decided it would actually be pretty good for us to be friends. Anyway, what was that? Puh-lease tell me you weren't flirting with me in front of your prom date.” Marinette bored her eyes into Chloe. “Nuh-uh. Let's make one thing crystal clear. I want to be your friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, neither of us are gay, right?”

Chloe looked away. “Well . . .” Marinette's jaw dropped. “No way. You're a secret lesbian, and you didn't tell anyone? What gives?”

Chloe covered her face with her hands, showing tender emotion for the first time ever at school. “I don't know!” she exclaimed. “I've never loved anyone at all before! But after fighting alongside Ladybug, I- I don't know. Something's changed. I can't tell if I just admire her or I want something more.”

“I know how you feel,” Luka chimed in, “Once upon a time, I became friends with people from this school. I fell in love with girl, but saw quickly she was in love with another guy. As I tried to understand what she saw in him, I found myself feeling the same way. Trapped in the uncertainty of my own feelings.”

Marinette looked speechlessly before the people on either side of her. “Woah. That's cool.”

Luka and Chloe stared indignantly at Marinette. “Really?” Chloe hissed. “We pour our souls out to you and your response is ‘cool’? What the hell?” Marinette sat there for a moment collecting her thoughts. “I just think it's really amazing that you two are able to articulate your feelings. And be honest about it.” Marinette looked at Luka as she said this. Chloe exhaled heavily. “So you're going to have this talk with Luka. I'll be over at the food table, getting some punch.”

Luka looked at Chloe in confusion. “Wait, what talk?” Chloe arched her eyebrow. “I would think it would be obvious. Marinette definitely knows what I'm talking about.”

Marinette glared at Chloe, purposefully averting her eyes from Luka. Eventually, Chloe was too far away to pretend to be looking at, and Marinette had to make herself look at Luka. “Hey.” She said, her voice breaking. Luka gave her a sad smile and said “Hey. Look, I know that this is about.”

Marinette tried to give a smile, but it came across as more of a grimace. “You do?” Luka nodded, his expression pained. “You wanted to cut off from your friends, but that meant Adrien too. So you began looking around for someone else to… love.”

Marinette was stunned by how true all of this was, more so as she heard it from someone else’s mouth. He was sitting next to her, and she couldn’t decide if she wanted to be closer or farther from him. “Oh, Luka, I’m so-”

“No, Marinette.” Luka interrupted. “Feelings can be . . . confusing. I would know. It’s obvious you never gave yourself time to get over Adrien before you tried to move on. I understand. Don’t worry, we can still be friends. And I’ll perform alongside you tonight, unless you don’t want to.”

Marinette felt herself tearing up. She shot up from her chair and hugged from behind. He reached a hand up and twirled a lock of Marinette’s hair. “Well, Ma-ma-marinette. Ready to knock them dead?” Marinette pulled away and wiped a stray tear from her eye. “Yes. Yes I am. Thanks for being such a good friend, Luka.”

Luka approached Chloe by the punch table, recalling the excuse he had given Marinette for getting away. “I want a drink before we go up.”

As he walked away, he realised how fake the excuse sounded. He had been drink glass after glass of water from the pitcher at the table all night. But Marinette didn’t question him, and he was able to walk away. He barely made it to the table before he felt tears falling down his cheeks.

“You ok, Couffaine?” Chloe was lounging against the platform where Nino was DJing, a cup of punch in her hand. “She still has feelings for Adrien. She still loves him.” Chloe smacked his shoulder and forcefully asked “And you don’t love her? You just let her go without asking if she also loves you?” Luka gave a sad smile, choking out “I let her go because I love her,” before bursting into tears. Taken aback, Chloe awkwardly patted his back and said “That’s rough buddy.”

Luka blinked tears out of his eyes and started laughing hysterically. “And you call Marinette bad at this kind of thing. ‘That’s rough buddy’, really? That’s the bad empathy line straight out of The Last Airbender.”

Chloe blushed. “Shut it, Couffaine.” Luka smirked, using his sleeve to wipe away tears. “What, I’m not on first name basis yet?” Chloe’s blush deepened and she said “Fine. Well, Luka, I think we should have a little talk with Adrien before you go up onstage.”


	19. Chapter 19

Adrien looked over the room, where Marinette and Luka were having a tearful exchange. Alya made and angry noise and said “That bastard is breaking Marinette’s heart before the night is even over.” Adrien looked over at Alya, unimpressed. “Says the girl who broke her heart in the first place and made her turn to this guy. You betraying Marinette hurt the most, you were her best friend.” Alya flinched. “Were? I’m not her bestie? She hasn’t said anything.” Adrien sighed. “Yeah, that’s the point. She hasn’t spoken to anyone except Chat Noir and Luka for weeks.” Alya raised her eyebrows and said “Chat Noir?” Before she could enquire further, Chloe walked over, dragging Luka by his elbow.

“Oh Adrikins.” Chloe hissed angrily, and Adrien, unused to seeing Chloe angry at him, looked at her in confusion. Chloe pointed a finger in his face, her forceful rant encouraged by the fear and confusion on his face. “You’re little ‘ooh look at me, I’m a sexy model’ schtick has hypnotized Marinette, and ruined Luka’s love life in the process. Now, since you don't like Marin-” “Hold up,” Alya said. “Are you defending Marinette? And saying her name like she isn’t something you scraped off of your designer boots?”

Chloe blushed and said “Everyone is so surprised. I never had problems with her, more that she was living her life without letting me affect her.” Nino walked over, stress written on every inch of his face. “Guys, you guys have two minutes before Marinette and Luka need to be on stage.”

Alya said “Slight change Nino. Adrien’s going up too. How soon can you get his keyboard set up on the platform?” Nino let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, but I get to plan the first double date once those two idiots finally get together.” Alya fist-bumped him. “Deal.”

Marinette had her head down on the table. “Of course prom is going this badly. Fits everything else in my life.” Marinette felt a hand on her shoulder and shot her head up, blinking the tired fog from her eyes. “It’s time, Marinette.” Luka looked at her with a sad smile. “You ok?” Marinette nodded.

“Yes. No. Kinda. Well, not 100%, but it was sadness that begun this, its fitting that sadness helps see it off. Let’s go.”

Marinette took a deep breath, feedback ringing in the microphone.

Luka had a brief discussion with Nino offstage before hopping up and hooking up his guitar and himself to Marinette’s right.

Behind them, Nino made a dramatic show of removing the instrumental CD and snapping it, mouthing ‘There. Are you happy now?’ Luka laughed and nodded.

Marinette frowned and whispered. “What’s going on? Why did Nino get rid of the instrumental? And why don’t you have a mic, I thought you were singing backup for me?”

Luka smiled and brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “There’s been a change of plans. Well, more like a change of tempo. And someone else asked to sing with you, so I stepped down. It’s fine with me. Trust me, you’ll do great.” Before Marinette could argue, the song started.

But it was different. Slow, sombre piano instead of the upbeat pop soundtrack. But Marinette recognized the opening notes, and began singing. “Another day, I’m back at school.”

Nino was fiddling with the control panel and Marinette assumed that this was how the piano was being played. But he was really trying to make the rising stage work. He adjusted some knobs, and waited to flip the switch. “God I hope this works.”

“I think about him, he’s so cool,” As Marinette sang these words, she realised she couldn’t see Adrien in the crowd anywhere. Kagami was still there looking thoroughly annoyed, so Marinette suspected Adrien had bailed from prom altogether.

Chloe stared at Marinette and Luka, too speechless to lean over to Sabrina and mock them in any way. It wasn’t like her to not take an opportunity to mock or ridicule one of her classmates. “What have I been missing?” She thought. “I’ve beaten down so many people, and look where it’s gotten me.” Her eyes began to tear up, and she was shocked to notice that they were real tears. Not the fake ones she usually whipped out to get her way around her father, but real sad tears. “Maybe Ladybug and Marinette were both right. I can change.” She leaned over to her friend. “Hey Sabrina. I like your dress.” Sabrina did a double take and looked at Chloe. “Are you feeling ok?” She squeaked. Chloe laughed and said “Yeah. I’m feeling better than I’ve felt in a while.”

“He’s got me spinnin’ round,” Marinette smiled, her nerves completely gone. She turned to Luka and flashed him a grin, but his eyes were focused on Chloe. His expression was like the was like how he looked at Marinette, but with more tension. Longing. Marinette looked at Chloe and jerked her head towards Luka as she continued singing. Chloe took the signal and looked at Luka. He and Chloe blushed and Marinette sighed as she sang “And when the sun goes down, that’s when I become…”

“Miraculous.” At first, Marinette thought she was hearing things. The backup singer who joined for the chorus sounded like…

Adrien. He smiled as his portion of the stage rose up to Marinette’s left. He was playing the grand piano, and wearing a mask and ears similar to Chat Noir’s. “Simply the best, up to the test when things go wrong.” Adrien’s voice was a steady soprano, balancing Marinette’s dramatic, wavering way of singing. “Miraculous, the luckiest,” Marinette heard yet another unexpected sound. Luka was now singing too. Alya was retreating off of the stage, having set up a mic for him. His voice sounded raw, as though he had spent his whole life crying. Marinette thought she could hear Luka and Adrien competing to sing “The power of love always so strong,” stronger than one another. Before Marinette could belt out the final ‘Miraculous’, Adrien changed what he was playing, and Marinette, remembered that there was a second, male-led part to the song.

“I am a cat,” He began, grinning at Marinette. “Just chillin out.” As he continued playing, he made a show of standing up and stretching. He leapt into the piano and reached down to continue playing. Marinette laughed, glad that Nino had apparently muted her while Adrien sang.

While he was singing, Marinette leaned over to Luka and said “Chloe, huh?” Luka blushed and scratched the back of his head. “I only realised just now, seeing her down there making her friend smile. She’s trying to change for the better, and I want to help her,” Then he smirked and with a laugh added “Plus she looks good in a skintight costume.”

Marinette laughed with him, and punched him in the arm. “God, you’re such a jerk.” She turned toward Adrien and saw that he was no longer looking at her, but out at the crowd, ever the people’s favorite. But when he sang “And when I see her smile, that’s when she becomes…” he turned to Marinette with an expression so lovesick, she almost wanted to stop singing, run over and kiss him.   
But she shakily said “Miraculous,” And the trio belted out the lyrics, Marinette alternating complimentary lines with Luka and Adrien. “Miraculous, you are the best, woahh”  
“Miraculous, woahh, ohh. MIRACULOUS” Marinette finished, and slumped down against the mic stand.

At first, she felt as though she was swimming in sound. As she looked up, she realised this was only because the applause from the school was so deafening, she couldn’t hear through it.

Then her eardrums popped, and she almost doubled over from the painful noise.

Luka shook her shoulders and shouted something that she couldn’t hear in her ear. He carefully put his guitar in a stand, and jumped into the crowd, pushing his way through to Chloe. Marinette stood, stunned at the way everyone was shouting her name. Like she was a rock star. Like they cared.

She felt herself tearing up, and then a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was face-to-face with Adrien. He tilted his head down, as though angling in for a kiss, but she threw her arms around him into a crushing bear hug. “Hey, Love bug.” He murmured in her ear. She pulled away and gently nudged his shoulder. “I’m not your love bug yet, Agreste.”

He tilted his head toward the stairs, beckoning her offstage. “I heard a ‘yet’ in there. You’re giving me a chance this time around?” Marinette glared. “You tried to press-gang me into saying I was in love with you. It felt obnoxious and controlling seeing as I was about to say it on my own, and you were pushing me before I was ready. But I realised I can’t run from my feelings, or try and hide from them behind another person.”

Adrien frowned, crossing his arms as they reached the table she and Luka had been sitting at. “Luka’s an ok guy. I hope you didn’t break his heart.”

Marinette sighed. “So do I. I don’t think I gave him enough time to fall too hard for me. And he and Chloe are cute together.” Adrien made a choking noise. “Chloe? Like, Chloe Bourgeois?” Marinette giggled at his reaction. “Yeah. I was talking to her before, she’s actually becoming pretty nice. Being Queen Bee has changed her. I think she and I are going to be good friends.”

Adrien whistled and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. “Marinette and Chloe being friends. Times really are changing.” Marinette shoved him, and he knocked over the chair he sat in.  
“Hey guys!” Alya called, waving as she walked away from Nino’s booth. “I see my idea worked nicely.” Marinette frowned. “This doesn’t make us cool.” Alya tsked and scornfully said “How much should I apologise? Want me to write a twenty paragraph essay on how wrong I was?” Marinette laughed and said “It wouldn’t hurt.”

“Adrikins! Did you finally realise that she’s madly in love with you? It was about time, everyone else in Paris already knew.” Adrien spat out his drink. “Everyone?” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yes stupid. I’m not even exaggerating.” Alya blew her hair out of her eyes and said “Rude. Why don’t you go away, Chloe.” Marinette stood up between Chloe and Alya, and said “You’re the one being rude. Besides, Chloe’s been really nice tonight. And she’s the only one who Lila didn’t hypnotize.” Alya scoffed. “I can’t believe you’re siding with Chloe over me.” Marinette shouted “Well, Chloe is trying to improve and atone for her mistakes, unlike you.”

Marinette realised she had shouted these last words. Kim walked over, Ondine in his arms. “What’s the ruckus, party people?” Adrien sighed. “Kim, are you drunk?” Kim giggled, and everyone noticed that he was leaning on his girlfriend for support. “Nooo.”

Ondine tapped his nose and said “When I saw what he was doing, I stopped him right away. I’m taking him home, anyone else need a ride?” Luka nodded. “Yeah, just give me like two minutes.” Ondine nodded. “For sure.” Luka turned to Chloe and said “Well, my queen. I think there’s one last person we should attend to before we call it a night.” Chloe held out her hand, Luka took it, and they walked over to Kagami’s table, where she sat alone.

Marinette turned to Alya said “I’m not really that mad. I’m slightly annoyed that you have yet to really apologise, but I’m willing to move past it. Are we good?”

Alya pulled Marinette close and, voice breaking, said “I’m so sorry. I’m the worst friend ever.” Marinette wiped a tear away that had traced down Alya’s cheek. “You did get me the boy of my dreams,” Adrien put his face in his hands to hide his blush as Marinette said this, “And I’m eternally grateful.” Alya smiled and said “Ok, girl. I’ll text you tomorrow.” and she walked over, standing next to Nino as he continued playing with the sound. Adrien reached over and took Marinette’s hand. “Hey, pretty girl.” he murmured. “Hey, kitty,” She whispered. “Let's get out of here.”

“Why are we going to Ice Queen’s table?” Chloe said, jealousy creeping into her voice. “Because,” Luka said. “I’m not the only one who’s had their heart broken tonight. And you’re not the only one who could find love after loneliness.” Chloe made a face. And Luka stood there, confused. Finally it dawned on him. “Oh, crap. I forgot, my mom raised me differently than most people. She’s an anarchist, and that extends to love. She believes that as long as everyone is loved and cared for, polyamorous can be more successful than some one-on-one relationships. It’s not normal for most people, I’m sorry I suggested it if it bothers you.” Chloe shook her head, then looked over at Kagami.

“No no, I guess it could be fun. Yeah, if she likes us, I wouldn’t mind sharing.” They walked over to Kagami, and Luka said “Hey, Kagami. You wanna come back to my place with me and Chloe, my mom has a houseboat, we can stay up all night under the stars, it’ll be great.” Chloe nodded and said “Yeah, my father was too busy being the mayor to facilitate sleepovers, we can catch up on all the things I’ve missed.” Kagami held up her hand. “Am I missing something? You two clearly like each other, but you’re inviting me over with dubiously sexual intent because . . . you both like me?” Chloe nodded. “That’s basically it. If the ‘multiple people’ thing bothers you, I totally get it. But I think all of us could use some cheering up tonight.” Kagami smiled. “Yeah. That actually sounds really cool.” Luka looped his arms through the two girls’. “Shall we?”

The trio walked past Marinette and Adrien, who were making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. “Hey, Adrikins,” She yelled. “Marinette doesn’t seem like a bitchy mean girl, but you’re kind of a human doormat. Just make sure to stick up for yourself.” Adrien blushed and Chloe laughed at him. “Oh my god, Agreste, are you really thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Marinette looked between them in confusion. “Wait what? What is he thinking?” Chloe just gave her a smug look. “I’ll text it to you later.”

“What was she talking about?” Marinette asked Adrien. “Am I missing something?” Adrien evasively said “We’re childhood friends, she’s just being dumb. Come on, it's been like ten minutes since we said we were going to leave.” Marinette smiled and tugged on her hand. “Yeah, I have someplace I wanna take you.”


End file.
